


Life's Better With You Around

by Niina_rox



Series: Up10tion Relationships [1]
Category: UP10TION
Genre: Bullying, Friendship/Love, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox





	1. When Dongyeol's Life First Changed.

Dongyeol was ten when his life changed completely. Gone were the days when he could, run and play with kids his age. Well, when they wanted to, but most of the time, Dongyeol was his only friend. Even before he found out he has a bad heart, he cried the day he found out. His mum cried more; it was around this time. When he was more alone than ever, it was also now he that he grew up. Having to remember to take his medication, at least two times a day.

Tough for a ten-year-old.

Two months later he was in the hospital, for a few days after some kids. Decided to pick on him for being different, causing his heart beat to go crazy. All Dongyeol remembers besides the bullies, is how fast his heart was beating. Before he passed out next thing he knows, is he's lying in a hospital bed. Hooked up to a machine, of course, he notices he's alone. A moment later a nurse walks in, smiling a little "how are you feeling." Dongyeol takes the time to think about his answer, "okay I guess" she smiles a little more. As she checks him over "the doctor will be, in shortly" a moment later she's gone.

Dongyeol is once again alone, alone with his own thoughts. He wonders if his parents are aware that, he's in the hospital. If they know what happened. He simply wishes he had someone, by his side. But Dongyeol can't help but notice he's, all by himself the whole time he's in the hospital. He sees the doctor a few times when he finds out he needs to have. A few tests were done, once those are out of the way. He receives a different medication. Just what he needs. Two days later he's back at school; he dreads facing his bullies.

Of course, it's not long before they notice, he's back in class. He walks in last "oh look who it is, the loner" Dongyeol feels embarrassed. He goes to sit down they move his chair, of course, he falls "how does it feel to have no friends." The teacher walks in "that's enough Hana," everyone is quiet. Dongyeol manages to sit down, he quietly cries. His heart hurts enough his classmates, certainly don't help. During class leans on his arms with, his head facing his desk.

Wanting to get the day over with. He knows something else will happen, "enough Hana outside now." She protests but leaves, but that's all that, happens none of them really care. The teachers don't; otherwise, they'd tell, him to pay attention in class. Soon enough it's recess everyone runs, out of the room everyone except Dongyeol. Who almost falls asleep, it's quiet for a while. Eventually, he moves to find; something stuck to his back. And his bag gone, he sighs. Finding nothing new here.

The downside his medication is in it. Just as break finishes someone tells him, his bag was found in the bin. Dongyeol goes out to get not caring, of what the other students are saying. His bag is covered in rubbish taking the time to remove it; then he gets his medication. It's now he needs it more than before, Dongyeol doesn't bother going back to class. He just leaves school slowly walking home; it doesn't surprise him that he comes home. And no ones there he's used to it. Sadly. Back in his room, Dongyeol gets changed and, cleans his bag.

And checks on his books and, a few other things. Sighing in relief that nothing's missing.

Once he's done, Dongyeol lies on his, bed on his side hugging on of his pillows. Soon he drifts off to sleep, a place where he can dream. Of a life better than the one he's, currently living. He gets roughly woken up by his mother, a few hours later. "Explain to me why you left school early" he, slowly sits up "because I wanted to." It's obvious she's far from impressed. "Not good enough son" part of him wants, to break and tell her what happened. But he knows she won't really care, "so what's the real reason." He sighs and says.

"It wasn't the greatest day, to begin with, my bag had been taken and thrown in the bin." "When I went to get it I had my medication, then I just felt like leaving." "Why would they take your bag," Dongyeol takes a moment. "Because none of the kids like me or, want to be my friend." _They don't care, and neither do you._ Of course, she doesn't really believe him, soon enough she walks away. And Dongyeol goes back to lying down, and back to sleep. 

Dongyeol begins to get used to the bullying that it gets to the point where he can ignore it. Pretend the others aren't there besides, sometimes he's barely at school anyway. He quickly becomes friends with the nurses, looking after him.


	2. High School Life

At twelve life didn't really change much, for Dongyeol. Although he was healthy despite his bad heart, it's pretty much the only thing going for him. On occasion, his parents talk to him, although mostly his dad. Entering high school he knew, he'd still have no friends. It was awkward having to tell some, of his teachers why he wouldn't be able to participate in things. His P.E teacher was skeptical about it, thinking Dongyeol was just giving him an excuse. But in the end, he either watched, his classmates play whatever sport it was. Or he would read.

So, he read a lot of books.

Although Dongyeol was relieved, he didn't have to play. He was still bullied for being different; he did his best to ignore it. Some days it worked. On the days it didn't some students, went out of their way to tease him. It was obvious which of them knew, about his condition. It was two months into the school year, and it was just as the bell went for lunch. Dongyeol was heading to his usual quiet spot when a few students decided to push him. Hurt him and in the end, steal his bag. Dongyeol cried, and somehow he picked, himself up.

Doing his best to calm his heart, he fell against a wall. Feeling like he could collapse at any moment, _relax and breathe Dongyeol_. After taking a few deep breaths he, needed to find his bag. Knowing he really needed his medication, as he wandered around. It was easy to locate the students; they were busy laughing nearby. "Can I have my bag please" he, wasn't able to stop how hurt he sounded. "Why should we give it to you" he sighed, "I need my medication." It was a moment later they searched, through it one shaking the bottle. "Oh, so you need this huh?".

This won't be easy.

"Yes, for my heart" they stopped. Looked surprised but didn't give in, "please I need it." He was hit with pain and then dropped, to his knees he knew he was. Making things worse for himself, but they weren't helping. At all. "How pathetic" they dropped his stuff in front, of him he was hit with the bottle. As they walked away Dongyeol, fixed his bag and took his medication. It was a few minutes later the bell went, somehow he got himself to class. He looked like a disaster; it showed no one cared. His classmates laughed at him, he sat the back, in the corner.

The teacher noticed but, said nothing. He tried to pay attention but he, mostly just stared out the window. By the end of the class, he waited until everyone else left. The teacher still said nothing as she left, Dongyeol sighed before getting up. And leaving the classroom ignoring those around him, getting home was no better. It was quiet laying down Dongyeol, stared at his bedroom ceiling. Simply thinking. Still wishing he had someone to talk to, after ten minutes he got up. And had look at himself in the mirror,  _no wonder they laughed._

Dongyeol cleaned himself up, all the while his parents came home. He put a band-aid on the little, cut on his eyebrow. He was interrupted by his mother knocking, on the bathroom door. Hurrying up he tidied up and, quickly walked out. Dongyeol went back to lying on his bed, the next day he had a doctor's appointment. And as he's usually done; he went alone. The doctor and nurses stopped asking, for his parents to come with him. It came as no surprise that there's more, damage to his heart. His doctor stressing the point.

Of him needing to take it easy, and then Dongyeol responded: "Tell that to the students who bully me."

 

The next time he had problems was, a month later. The same students once again hurt him, and instead of just taking his stuff. And that being the end of it, they locked him in a room. Since it was small it got warm very quickly, and so did Dongyeol. He was struggling to move as it was, the warmer he felt. The more his heart rate spiked, and the quicker he passed out. So, there was sitting against one of the walls, unconscious. It was quiet until a teacher just happened, to open the door to find him. It was a day later when Dongyeol woke up.

Looking around the room he took, notice of the machines. The beeping bringing him out of his thoughts, he noticed his bag on the chair. A few minutes later the doctor walked, in with the teacher who found him. He listened to the doctor; he was relieved to know he'll be in the hospital. For a couple of days, once his doctor left, the teacher looked at him. "I found the students who hurt you after they found out you were brought here." "They turned themselves in" Dongyeol felt a little better, a moment passes before anything else is said.

"Do you have anyone that can stay here with you" Dongyeol just looked at her. Like she had asked him a stupid question, in the end, he shook his head. "Besides the nurses and my doctor, you're the first person who cares." That definitely surprised her, not knowing what else to say. She smiled a little and added, "just, relax and hope you feel better." Once again he was alone the beeping, on the machine the only noise in the room.


	3. Gaining a friend?

At fifteen Dongyeol was used to life. He was now used to the bullying, so he pretty much ignored them all. And to top things off two weeks ago he was diagnosed with diabetes. Just another thing to make, Dongyeol's life hell. It was an average Thursday, lunch time. Dongyeol was sitting alone, in the corner of the cafeteria. He was busy reading when he noticed someone. Sitting next to him "why are you sitting next to me," he didn't want to sound mean or ungrateful. Sungjun smiled brightly "why not? I saw you, sitting alone so I thought I'd join you".

Dongyeol felt a little confused, "I'm alone because I have no friends." A moment passes Sungjun's smile falters a little, "why?" Dongyeol sighs. "Because no one wants to be friends, with a sick kid" Sungjun feels his heart ache. He's a little surprised at how emotionless Dongyeol sounded, saying that "well I'll be your friend." It takes a moment for Dongyeol to, accept that yes, he did hear that for the first time in his life. "I'm Sungjun" once again he's smiling, "Dongyeol" it falls quiet between them. Soon enough the bell goes, time for the last class.

It turns out they have the same class.

Sungjun couldn't be happier, although he feels confused. When he notices how they treat Dongyeol, who isn't fazed by it. After school, they walk together, "if you don't mind my asking." "How are you sick" Dongyeol takes time, to say "I have a bad heart and diabetes." That was a shock to Sungjun "wow" "I was ten when I found out about my heart." "And it was only two weeks ago I, was diagnosed with diabetes." Sungjun felt sorry for his new friend; it was quiet between them. Getting close to Dongyeol's place, Sungjun asked: "is it ok if I come by for a little while."

Dongyeol agreed straight away "it's not like, my parents are home." Of course, at first, it was weird for Dongyeol, to actually have someone to talk to. It began to show it was a good thing.

 

It's been three months, and Sungjun can tell that Dongyeol is a lot happier. He's also opened up, and Dongyeol feels, so much better when he has to go to the hospital. It's now that Dongyeol ends up, with complications to his diabetes. So, he's in the hospital for a few days, having some tests done. It helps that Sungjun is by his side despite, knowing he really shouldn't be skipping school. For Dongyeol it doesn't really matter, he barely cares about it. He's just happy he has a friend, wanting to be there for him. "You know you don't have to stay the entire time Sungjun," it's quiet. 

Sungjun is smiling a little "I know but, really where else would l want to be." He shrugs his shoulders a little, as he makes sure his friend is comfortable. It was easy to see that Dongyeol was, going to fall asleep. So for a while, it was quiet, Sungjun would watch the nurses go past the room. He would pay attention to what they did; he'd notice the announcements when. There was an emergency of any kind; he also couldn't help but notice his friend sleeping peacefully. Sungjun was only a little surprised that Dongyeol's, parents didn't stop by.

Not that Dongyeol would have noticed, he was out of most of the time.

That was the first time he ever slept, overnight at the hospital. But of course, Sungjun wouldn't have it any other way. Once Dongyeol was released he knew, his life would be more interesting. It was quiet as they walked home, not that either of them wanted to say anything.

 

It's been six months now

Dongyeol has gotten used to taking his diabetic medication, along with his heart medication. And every two weeks he has dialysis, he may only be fifteen, but he's been through so much already. On the bright side he's always got Sungjun by, his side no matter what. Dongyeol sometimes feels like he doesn't have, parents since they don't really talk. But besides that school has gotten better, the other students have actually left him alone. Which is definitely a plus.

One thing that is different now. Besides having a friend.

Dongyeol is always happy; he's always laughing.

It's safe to say there's never a dull, moment in Dongyeol's life. It's usually never quiet when Dongyeol and Sungjun are together, which is just about all the time. So it's no surprise that they do everything, together. So, basically you see Dongyeol, you're bound to see Sungjun a moment later.


	4. A Change

At seventeen life was good.

It wouldn't surprise anyone that, Dongyeol and Sungjun had grown close. Closer than most friends would. Dongyeol wouldn't admit it, but he was, beginning to feel differently about his best friend. Since meeting Sungjun his life has, been a whole lot better. As Dongyeol would think of it as the best, two years of his life. Still pretty much the only good, thing for Dongyeol. His parents still sometimes barely talk to him, there is something that he isn't aware of.

One Sunday morning, If it was obvious Sungjun was nervous. Dongyeol either didn't notice, or he chose, not to say anything.They walked around a little, before finding somewhere to get some breakfast. And quietly eating in the park since it's a beautiful morning. Sungjun is picking at his food feeling anything, but confident. But he finds the courage to say "I have a confession Dongyeol," Dongyeol finishes some of his food. And then looks at his friend "what is it," there's silence before Sungjun adds.

"Well, I like you as more than a friend" Dongyeol's eyes widen, "really." It falls quiet between them Dongyeol has the sudden urge to kiss him, but he hesitates. Words fail Dongyeol at this moment, so he does his best to muster the courage. He pulls Sungjun closer to him, and he kisses him. The kiss lasts for a minute or two. Before they part, it's clear that they're both surprised, by the kiss. Even though it's quiet thankfully, it isn't awkward.

 

It's two days later when Dongyeol gets a call, from the hospital. He's on his way to school with Sungjun; he stops him. After he hangs up, he says "I need to go to the hospital this morning." Sungjun wonders "is it good or bad," Dongyeol zones out for a moment. Before saying "I'm not sure, but they sounded, happy so it must be good right." Without a moment of hesitation they, walk to the hospital. It's good that it's quiet this time of the morning, as always Dongyeol greets the staff. He only has to wait around ten minutes, before he gets called.

He feels anxious and nervous. His doctor breaks the ice smiling a little, "relax Dongyeol there's nothing to be nervous about." "It's good news we found a heart donor," Dongyeol is stunned "seriously" it's quiet again. He finds out he can have his surgery, in two days. He's doing his best to remain calm, once the appointment was over. And once they were outside Sungjun held him, "I can't believe I can get a new heart." A moment later he kisses Sungjun. Who is surprised but more than happy, to kiss back. At least something is going right, in Dongyeol's life.

 

The day has arrived Dongyeol is already in his, hospital gown and relaxing on the bed. As always Sungjun is with him, sitting in the chair next to him. Sungjun is also holding his hand, and a couple of times he's kissed it. Making Dongyeol blush, of course, he told his parents but who knows. If they can make it soon enough, it's time, as he's about to be taken out. Sungjun smiles a little and says "I'll be here, waiting for you" Dongyeol feels a little better. And just like that Sungjun is alone. And busy with his own thoughts. Sungjun grabs his phone and walks around the hospital it's a bit like his second home too.

Greeting some of the nurses even though on the outside, he's fine on the inside Sungjun was anxious. And worried about Dongyeol of course, he knows his friend is strong. As he walks around Sungjun grabs a little, something to eat mostly to occupy his mind. It's close to five hours later when Dongyeol is brought back to his room. Sungjun was sitting awkwardly in one of the seats; he waits until it's just the two of them. Then he moves closer to him, of course, Dongyeol is asleep. Sungjun sits next to him holding, his hand kissing it a couple of times.

It's almost completely quiet in the room; it's an hour later when Dongyeol slowly wakes up. The anesthetic wearing off Dongyeol opens his eyes and gets used to everything. He notices the machines; he's attached to. The TV in the corner to his right, he notices his best friend. They both smile a little at each other, "hey" Dongyeol's happy. Sungjun holds his hand a little tighter, Dongyeol's voice comes out a little. Quiet and even though he's just woken up, he still teases "did you miss me." Sungjun laughs a little "maybe I did, and maybe I didn't" Dongyeol pretends to be offended.

The doctor comes in a few moments later, he answers a few questions. It's ten minutes later they're alone again, Dongyeol looks at Sungjun smiling a little brighter. "There's something I would like to do, right now" Sungjun was curious. "And what would that be?" a moment, later he's pulled closer and before. He knows it Dongyeol's lips are on his, the kiss is short but sweet. And certainly, catches someone's attention, Dongyeol's parents walk in. His mother looks like she's just been insulted, it's obvious she's a little disgusted. Nothing is being said, and of course, they're still holding hands.

Nothing could stop that. A moment later "why were you two kissing," Dongyeol took a deep breath. Before saying "I'm sure you can figure that one out," he's feeling a little discomfort. "Well sorry to burst your bubble, but there will be no relationship." They're both shocked Dongyeol squeezes his hand, Sungjun adds a little something. "Let's save this argument for when, Dongyeol isn't recovering from surgery." Dongyeol's dad accuses him "if you weren't around, we wouldn't have this problem." Sungjun wants to take this conversation outside, so they don't stress Dongyeol out.

He kisses his forehead, before walking out. Dongyeol is left lying there, worrying a little. In a more private part of the hospital they, talk "in the last two years I've been there." "For him more than either of you, so don't accuse me of anything." They're quiet for a few minutes anyway, "he's our son, and we want you gone." Sungjun laughed a little "if he's your son then, act like his parents." "You should be happy that Dongyeol has someone, in his life." He takes a deep breath. "I didn't expect things to go this way, but I'm not going to stop being by Dongyeol's side."

"I happen to have feelings for him if you don't, like it I don't care." Sungjun walked back to Dongyeol, who looked like he was ready for sleep. It wasn't a surprise that Dongyeol's parents didn't return, although the hurt was evident on his face. Sungjun was quiet they both were, and as always Sungjun stayed by his side. Simply keeping an eye on him, of course, it didn't bother either of them. That they missed lots of school, for Sungjun, he mainly went for Dongyeol. Every now and then he would simply hold his hand. It's a while before Dongyeol is awake enough, they talk a little. 


	5. Recovery

It's been a quiet few days since Dongyeol was released, and the whole time Sungjun has been by his side. Helping with everything and since his parent's don't, talk to him, Dongyeol had been staying with Sungjun. They're in the lounge room watching, whatever is on TV. They ended up lying down with Dongyeol on top, Sungjun began running his hand through Dongyeol's hair. It was a simple thing, but it made him smile.

Of course, Sungjun knows he's smiling.

Even without looking.

It's a little while later Sungjun's parent's walk in; they're used to how close. Sungjun and Dongyeol are, so they're not surprised to see how they are on the couch. It wasn't long before Dongyeol fell asleep, which didn't surprise Sungjun. It was quiet for a while save for the TV quietly playing; it was at this moment that Sungjun. Thought about how lucky he is to have, Dongyeol in his life. And he's pretty sure he couldn't imagine life without him.

At least now all Dongyeol has to deal with is his diabetes. Which is a lot better since his surgery, of course, Sungjun has noticed that Dongyeol. Is a lot happier since he received his new heart, he smiles more. Which in turn makes Sungjun smile more, after almost two weeks of quiet. Two weeks of being able to feel alive, they both decided to continue their education away from school. It was originally Dongyeol's idea since he's missed the, most of school and with Sungjun by his side. 

Dongyeol knows he'll be right. It was only natural that Sungjun's parents, were a little worried about it but they do understand. It actually didn't take long before Dongyeol's parents, found out that he's leaving school. For the first time in a long time they, actually decided they care about their only child. It was a quiet Saturday morning Dongyeol and, Sungjun decided to head out for breakfast. After grabbing some food and coffee, they headed to the park. Where they thought it was peaceful.

Oh, how wrong they were.

"Lee Dongyeol who told you it was a good idea, to leave school" he looked at his parents. He decided he wouldn't be quiet about certain things anymore, "look who decided to care about me." He may have sounded emotionless, but he didn't exactly hold it back. Sungjun quietly say by his side, "it was my decision to leave school it's not like." "I'm going to stop my education," it fell quiet again. "Besides why is it now you suddenly remembered, that you have a son."

He smirked a little "in some ways I kind of liked, not having my parents talk to me." It wasn't hard to tell they weren't expecting that, Dongyeol took a deep breath and went back to eating. "What ever happened to our quiet, loving son," Dongyeol stopped he was hesitant about looking at them. "I stopped when I started going to the hospital and when you both stopped talking to me." After a few minutes, Dongyeol got up and ended, up walking away.

It was only a minute or two before Sungjun, caught up "are you ok Dongyeol?" It was a few moments. Before he said anything "yeah I think so," he didn't sound so convincing. But Sungjun didn't say anything a moment later; he simply held Dongyeol's hand. "In all honesty that did feel good to say that to my parents," the smile on Dongyeol's face. They stopped a few moments later then, Sungjun pulled him closer. Dongyeol smiled as he felt so content, in his boyfriend's arms.

 

It's now been a month and a half, and it's the usual health check-up. It was quiet in the waiting room given that, there was only four other people. Dongyeol and Sungjun weren't really talking since you could hear them mostly laughing. It's just before nine when Dongyeol gets called; it's a nice relaxing check-up. It's easy to see that surgery helped in more, ways than one since Dongyeol has put on a little weight. He actually wants to eat more than he used to, which is one less worry for Sungjun.

"How have you been feeling Dongyeol," he smiled from ear to ear. "I've been feeling so much better than I did," "that's good" once the appointment was over. They headed to their local TAFE for their, class for the day. It's been almost three weeks now and, they've made a few friends which is nice. The best thing about Dongyeol's life now is that Sungjun's parents treat him like another son. It was a little unusual for him at first. 

Since his parents started acting like he didn't exist. So it's been over seven years since he, felt a part of a family. It all started after Sungjun befriended him, at least now Dongyeol feels safe. He feels protected, and for the first time, he feels loved. 


	6. Family Time

Dongyeol feels a little overwhelmed, but he's loving it. This is the first time he's traveled anywhere; they arrived at Sungjun's grandmother's house. A little over ten minutes ago it was a little after twelve, Dongyeol takes in the beautiful and spacious home. It's no surprise they're the last to arrive. The sound of laughter rings through the house. Dongyeol can't help but smile, they've been greeted by Sungjun's grandmother. Who is more than happy to wrap Dongyrol in her arms, soon enough he meets more of their family. For the first time he feels like a kid again, he ends up having fun with Sungjun's cousins.

Who are only a year or two younger than him, Sungjun can't help but smile as he watches his boyfriend having fun. It doesn't take all that long for Dongyeol to, end up exhausted. It's then time for his diabetic medication, once he's taken his tablets Sungjun wraps his arm around his shoulder. Pulling him a little close it's a moment after when he, kisses Dongyeol's temple. Never failing to make him blush, Sungjun laughs a little it's as the family is talking. Dongyeol wishes he had all of this growing up, Sungjun's family are close and very happy.

It made his heart ache a little, simply because his parents barely tolerated him. It became obvious to Sungjun what Dongyeol was, thinking he was quiet and definitely in his own world. Of course, Sungjun knew what to do; it was a moment later he comforts him. Saying what is necessary neither of them are aware, everyone has gone quiet as they watch them. Once he is alright he notices, it was still quiet after a while. Once they've had dinner Dongyeol, heads to bed. Sungjun stays up for a while by now; it's just his grandmother. His parents and his aunt and uncle.

He's not surprised when they ask about, Dongyeol, his grandmother, is the first to say something. "It's easy to see that he's still a kid in some ways," it was a few moments after when. Sungjun said "yeah he didn't get a chance, to have a childhood" "why is that." It fell silent a part of Sungjun still felt what it was, like when he saw how they used to treat Dongyeol. It was quite obvious his parents knew "he had a bad heart, from the time he turned ten until three months ago." A few minutes later Sungjun excused himself before he headed to bed.

Joining his boyfriend in bed he smiled, a little to himself. He placed a kiss on Dongyeol's forehead, not a moment later. He moved closer to Sungjun who wrapped, his arms around him. It was quite obvious that one of Dongyeol's, favourite places to be is in Sungjun's arms. As he gets comfortable, Dongyeol can lie there listening to his boyfriend's heartbeat. Of course, it doesn't take long before Sungjun is asleep, the following morning it was quiet in the house. Making it clear no one else was awake, or at least not making noise.

Dongyeol was lying there on his side; he was fully aware that it is not even seven yet. He's also aware he won't be able to fall back to sleep, so he's deciding if it's worth getting up yet. Sungjun is still sound asleep, so in the end, he gets up stretching a little as he does. He slowly heads to the kitchen where he finds he's not alone, Sungjun's grandmother is up making coffee. And a little something for herself she almost doesn't notice, that he's there "morning." He yawns a little "morning" "would you like anything to drink or eat."

For a moment Dongyeol thinks about it, "a cup of tea would be nice." Once she's done and places it in front of him, they talk a little while they sit in the lounge room. Dongyeol finds that he feels safe and, comfortable around her. So it's no surprise that they do talk about, his health and then even his family. "Do you talk to your parents at all," at first he simply says no. "I haven't really talked to them in two months, and even before that I don't think we talked much at all." "I usually wound up going to the hospital, alone." It was a few moments later when she wrapped him in her arms.

"You have us now, so you'll never be alone." She couldn't see it, but Dongyeol was smiling. He was more than happy to stay like this for a while, Sungjun walked in a second later. It was a minute later when they noticed, his grandmother smiled a little as she got up. "Morning Sungjun" "morning" Sungjun sat, down next to Dongyeol who simply leans against him. "How are you this morning" Sungjun wraps his, arm around his waist. "Alright, I suppose" it's not unusual that Dongyeol, has a cheeky smile.


	7. Dongyeol's Birthday

It was quiet for a while, but it was nice. It was nothing new that Dongyeol was teasing, Sungjun and the only person who witnessed it. Is his grandmother who was smiling, at how they are. It was obvious that they had been up for a while, it was quiet well not for long. As they all sat around the dining table having, a little breakfast. The main sound was; laughter. Non-stop as both Sungjun and Dongyeol continued, to have fun even if it is still early. Once it was quiet again, Dongyeol was asked what he wanted to do for his birthday.

At first, he wondered if he wanted to do anything, "is there anything you want for your birthday." Of course, he did think about it, but Dongyeol couldn't think of anything he wanted. I mean he's now a lot healthier, he has a boyfriend and now a new family. In the end, he simply said that there is nothing he wants. Of course, when the two of them left the room. They came up with a little party plan, Sungjun had started thinking about what to get his boyfriend. Anything would be perfect for Dongyeol, he wants to do more than what they did last year.

Either way, it will still be fun for him.

 

The morning starts off simple. It begins with Dongyeol getting a few little surprises, breakfast being one of them. There were a few presents waiting, just for him. As he started to open them Sungjun, walked up behind him wrapping his arms around him. Dongyeol smiles as he hears "happy birthday" and, then receives a kiss the smile grows. Once they had eaten and gotten ready, there was a little celebration before. The simple birthday surprise for Dongyeol, a couple of their friends and Sungjun's family.

They organized it to be in the park, it's a little after two, so it's not too hot. And it seems like it was a very good idea, Dongyeol cannot stop smiling which is a good thing. They all got him a few things that, he will appreciate. It was easy to see that Dongyeol feels loved, he had a few happy tears as they sang 'happy birthday.' The cake looked beautiful when he cut it and hit the bottom. A few of them told him to kiss the person closest to him.

It helped that, that person is Sungjun. It was as they were enjoying the cake, Sungjun, and Dongyeol were in a spot on their own. It's quiet for a moment or two as Sungjun feels confident enough to say. "I love you Dongyeol" there's a moment or two, of silence Dongyeol doesn't look up at first. He blushes as he can't believe he's, just heard that Sungjun loves him. Sungjun looks away for a moment as he has, some more cake. He looks back to find Dongyeol a little closer, kissing him a little roughly. Before adding "I love you too.'

Both were smiling; happily Sungjun put his plate down, before quickly scooping Dongyeol up in his arms. Making Dongyeol giggle a little it was clear, he seemed pretty content in his boyfriend's arms. It was a nice way to spend his birthday; it's better than Dongyeol thought it would be. That night was a simple dinner just the four of them, it wasn't much, but it was more than enough for Dongyeol. Who also received a call from his parents, but at the time he and Sungjun were watching a movie.

They made it look so cozy, and relaxing. It wasn't a surprise that they both fell, asleep holding each other. Of course, the next morning Dongyeol woke up, with a smile on his face. He was awake for a few minutes before Sungjun even opened his eyes. And even then all they did was lay there, and talk a little before they heard Sungjun's mum say. "Morning lovebirds" Dongyeol laughed a little first, hiding his face a little. Sungjun felt a little embarrassed but simply decided, to laugh it off.


	8. Christmas

Christmas has definitely appeared in their house, Sungjun's mother and grandmother have decorated. Pretty much the entire house the tree is already, up but is yet to be covered in tinsel and ornaments. The job has been left up Dongyeol and Sungjun, who are very excited about it. It has become quite clear that Christmas this year, will be filled with so many wonderful memories. Dongyeol found a few things that Sungjun would like, and he wrapped them happily. 

Sungjun thought carefully about what he should get Dongyeol. As they're beginning to decorate the tree, he's sneaking looks at his boyfriend. Of course, he thinks that Dongyeol isn't aware, but he knows. It's why he's feeling so happy at the moment; the lights were the first to go on. Now it's tinsel and little ornaments, during this process Sungjun's mum walked in. Smiling as she hands them a cup of hot chocolate, it's this point she feels like embarrassing her son. By bringing up a story of when he was younger. 

Sungjun tries to hide behind the tree, "stop telling that story" of course. In reply, she laughs a little and continues, in the end. Sungjun is a little embarrassed and Dongyeol, simply loves him more. Once she's done, she quickly hugs her son and adds "it's not the worst story I could tell." She laughs as she leaves the room, Dongyeol walks up to him wrapping his arms around. It helps him feel better after a few moments; he turns around to hold Dongyeol. It's a nice moment then it's back to, decorating and having some fun. 

It's Christmas Day.

They've all started waking up Sungjun and Dongyeol, were up last. So it's no surprise that they find his parents, and grandmother having coffee. "Merry Christmas" it was obvious they're, both still tired. Since they didn't respond straight away, they could hear a bit of laughter. Once they've had a bit of breakfast, and they're all a little more awake. They head to the lounge room to open, a few presents. Dongyeol couldn't stop smiling when he noticed, what Sungjun was opening. Of course, he knew who they were from. 

He couldn't help himself when he decided to, hug Dongyeol. Causing him to giggle a little or a, in this case, a lot. It was like they were used to it since they continued opening presents. "Thank you for my presents" Dongyeol, leaned in and kissed him "you're welcome." They returned to normal soon enough; it was a few minutes later when Dongyeol decided that they. Should take a few photos which only, caused more laughter. They all helped when it was time to have lunch.

Dongyeol and Sungjun were in charge of setting, the table which they turned into a game. As they finished eating and still sitting, at the table, they talked about their favourite memories. For Dongyeol he brought up meeting Sungjun, which was definitely a better time in his life. For Sungjun it was the same, but it was also, the day he confessed to him. After that it became a quiet afternoon, filled with Christmas movies. And simple relaxation which made it better, for everyone.  


End file.
